valeyard6282fandomcom-20200214-history
Valeyard6282/zephyr's Storyline for Fortnite Season 1- Season 8
This is Valeyard6282's- also known as zephyr's- theory for all of Fortnite. This theory places Battle Royale in the same reality as Save the World, although I haven't played it so some Save the World connections may be contradicted as that campaign continues. This idea is nearly 100% original with only one thing borrowed from any other theorist- that the rifts are sentient beings. That small chunk of my massive theory is the only bit not from me directly. Also, some events don't have evidence to back them up. They are pieces added in to fill in gaps and explain characters and locations. This is mostly things prior to Season 4- the season where chapter 1 of the actual storyline began. This the story from Vertex's Apex Protocol to the rise and fall of darkness. So here we go! The Story The Apex Protocol (Save the World) Our story starts in the real world- our world. Full of flesh and blood humans on Earth. Out of nowhere, deadly storms consume 98% of the planet and take almost the entire population with them. Monstrous Husks take their place and attempt to kill who is left on the last 2%. These are our heroes. The arrival of the Husks and storms is seen as the apocalypse. The true end to the human race. A genius scientist and inventor named Doctor Vinderman goes past the point of no return and initiates the Apex Protocol. You may recognize those two phrases from the Season 4 skin called Vertex. He is part of the Apex Protocol set and his bio reads the former. The Apex Protocol was where Vinderman would take himself and the civilians left into a pocket universe to live their lives in a new world. This pocket universe is called Athena. This is why Battle Royale's game files are called Athena. Athena is a digital simulation, hence why blue pixels replace blood. Vinderman takes himself, and many others into Athena. Vinderman dons orange armor and becomes the character of Vertex. The only other hero to go with him into Fortnite is Ramirez. Meanwhile, on Earth, the remaining heroes somehow reverse the storms and save the world. Life goes back to normal on Earth, however; those in Athena are in there forever. This New World (Season 1) Fortnite's name comes from the term fortnight- which means a two week period. I think that each game takes two weeks of in-game time, and these games are fortnights. Why it is spelled "Fortnite" and not "Fortnight" I don't know. Athena is an archipelago of islands where fortnight games are fought on a central island called Royale Island. The games are two-weeks long and occur back to back during a specific season. During offseason, many people live on Royale Island. Most of our story occurs during offseason. If you died in Athena, the same occurs as if it was the real world- you stay dead. However, in fortnight games you don't actually die. This is because you aren't actually on Royale Island during a game. You are in a Lobby- a giant simulation facility on other islands. You are standing on that round platform with a "V" moving your avatar on Royale Island. When you activate your Lobby platform, your avatar is formed by flying droids on spawn island. All the avatars board a Battle Bus and fly towards Royale Island. A massive, impenetrable dome surrounds the island, but the busses have tech to phase through it. These Battle Busses also take tenants to and from Royale Island during offseason, however; they don't land during a game- forcing you to parachute out. During offseason, the busses always land at a hanger east of Junk Junction. The dome around the island is so the storm- inspired by that of Earth- closes in only around Royale Island in a path chosen by Vertex beforehand. This storm is generated and eliminates anyone in contact with it. Athena has a government run by the Agents. The Agents we see in-game are Elite Agent, Rook, Rouge Agent, and Sub Commander. Their unit is called Black Vector- as supported by the set Elite Agent and Rouge Agent belong to. Elite Agent is actually the avatar of Ramirez- who came with Vinderman. Vinderman- as Vertex- runs the entire government as its head. Like Earth, Athena suffered crime. Working out of Junk Junction, the Storm Scavengers are hackers who figured out how to conjure up storms anywhere on the island- during offseason. The ones we see are Renegade Raider and Rust Lord. These two hackers went around, forming storms and killing civilians. Vertex stopped them, however. You may wonder who drives the busses? The answer is Athena's Air Force. A Season 1 Seasonal Shop skin called Air Assault Trooper is the bus driver we are most familiar with. Raptor, as stated in his bio, is in-training for the Royale Air Force. Also, what is the deal with that bunker in Wailing Woods? Will it ever open? This bunker is the physical representation of The Vault- where weapons and equipment removed from the game go. Perhaps a wheelbarrow full of Drum Guns is down there. Vertex is the only one that can get in there, and he often uses vaulted weapons when he is forced to fight. The Zapatron is his weapon of choice as it can quickly eliminate a threat. This is a side note that doesn't really fit in anywhere else, so I'll mention it here. You know that mansion in the pine forest biome? Well I think Jack Gourdan owns and lives in that mansion. The Knight's Regime (Season 2) Most belive Black Knight to be a bad guy. However, I say he is a hero. Black Knight won the first fortnight game and his final base was that house outside Wailing Woods, kind of between the forest and Risky Reels, with the wooden spire sticking out of the roof. While other structures are destroyed after each game, this structure was kept together in testament to the first win ever. Red Knight, Royale Knight, and Blue Squire formed the Knight's Regime. They wanted to overthrow the government and start a new world with them on top. Blue Squire operated out of Moisty Mire, Royale Knight out of the bunker by Tomato Town, and Red Knight out of Anarchy Acres. Black Knight was from Wailing Woods, but built a massive castle on a mountain along with a surrounding kingdom. This was called Kingdom Keep. Also note that Haunted Hills resides there now instead. The Knights attacked and burned Kingdom Keep to the ground, turning it into Haunted Hills and the castle into Spooky Stronghold- introduced in game in Season 6. The castle ruins that used to be in the game are the remains of one of the villages. In the end, Black Knight teamed up with a hitman called Reaper to stop the Regime. All three of the Knight's regions would fall later on in the storyline. The Intergalactic Prison (Season 3) The Agents sent astronauts to space to make new discoveries about this universe. The ones we know about are Mission Specialist and Moonwalker. They ventured to deep space in their shuttle and discovered an intergalactic prison run by aliens called Enforcers. Imagine them as space police. Being exposed to the Enforcers caused both astronauts to become corrupted- much like Dark Bomber. This turned them into the evil Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard. Their shuttle suffered the same fate- and the Enforcers pushed them out further into deep space. One inmate in the prison was an alien war criminal called The Visitor. The Visitor was in prison for destroying worlds by causing absolute chaos. All he ever wants is to watch worlds burn. He broke out of the prison while the astronauts took most of the attention. He got in an escape pod and piloted towards Athena. This escape pod acted like a caddis fly- chunks of rock would attach to it, disguising it as a meteor. We know the escape pod as the meteor that appeared in the upper atmosphere towards the end of Season 3. The Visitor was coming and chapter 1 was about to begin. From Beyond the Center of Dusty Divot (Season 4) The Agents were very concerned with the arrival of a meteor in the sky. Tests showed that it was likely going to hit the metropolitan city of Tilted Towers. Elite Agent ordered Rouge Agent to evacuate the city just before the impact time. Ever wondered why Rouge Agent is called rouge? Well here is your answer. He went rouge as he had some lead that showed Dusty Depot and the factory district would be hit instead. He evacuated Dusty and the factories instead and saved many lives. However, the meteor was arriving. It began to brake up and many chunks hit all around the map. One chunk did actually hit a central building in Titled. Regardless, the massive chunk of the meteor containing the escape pod crashed into Dusty Depot. The impact killed Rogue Agent and wiped out one warehouse and severely crippled another. All the factories were wiped out, leaving an absolutely massive crater that served as a dusty no-man's-land. Much of the meteor's shell broke up in the divot. These glowing purple crystals were called Hop Rocks and when ingested, granted the user anti-gravity superpowers. The Agents investigated the crash site as seen in the trailer for Season 4. The central figure in the trailer with round glowing eyes was thought to be Carbide for a long time. However, it was not. It was even said that it was the blockbuster skin- a white and black robot-like character. This was actually Vertex. His eyes match up and it would make sense the head of the government would investigate such a catastrophe. The Agents quickly set up a quarantine facility at the center of Dusty Divot. Toxic Trooper and Hazard Agent were among the hazmat crew who worked there, mining the glowing red core of the meteor. This red core was the final layer before the escape pod. The mining was breaking The Visitor free. During and after the meteor crash, the main storyline of Season 4 was happening: The shoot of a large-budget super-hero movie called Carbide Vs. Omega. Characters included Carbide, Omega, Valor, Oblivion, Criterion, Bandolier, Moisty Merman, Flytrap, Venturian, Ventura, Chromium, Die-Cast, Battlehawk, and Squad Leader. These characters have no storyline relevance as they were just filming a movie. The only one who does is Squad Leader who is actually an actor named Maverick who is a member of the Cobra Crew gang. He has some storyline relevance in Season 6. This movie was shut at Risky Reels when completed. The astronauts sent up by the Agents never returned, prompting a freelance space program to seek answers to what happened. They asked Vertex for permission to send their own rocket to space, of course using phasing tech to pass through the dome. Vertex agreed on the condition that the rocket base- built into a mountain- could be used as a filming location in the movie. The conditions were agreed on. This was a shell company, however. It was a front for terrorist acts. It was no rocket in the mountain base I call Mischievous Mountain. No, it was a missile. The terrorists I speak of are Oman and Fate. They want to send this "rocket" into the sky and have everyone watch its launch, only to be struck with fear as it divebombs into Tilted Towers. Oman and Fate reflect the members of the community who hate Tilted and think its game-breaking. The two terrorists now had the perfect plan to have the whole world watch Tilted fall. As you all know, this is not what happened. By this time, the mining on the meteor core uncovered the escape pod. The Visitor broke out and killed many members of the hazmat crew. The Visitor brainwashed Hazard Agent and Toxic Trooper to box up all the Hop Rocks in boxes and ship them to Mischievous Mountain- the rocket base. The Visitor and his personal crew began to fuse Hop Rocks to the rocket to give it interdimensional capabilities. Many people think The Visitor just wanted to go home, and used to agree with this. However, saying this makes the entire future Enforcer story a lot more convoluted and pointless. So, I'm going with the fact that The Visitor just wants Athena to burn. He wants anarchy and chaos. The day of the rocket launch had arrived. Oman and Fate were ready to send the missile into Tilted and send a message of fear and panic. The Visitor realized that Oman and Fate were going to launch at the same time as him, so The Visitor had to solve this issue. Before he could, Fate saw both hazmat agents and killed them both. This scene is shown in Fate's loading screen. The Visitor killed Fate, but it was now that Vertex learned that the "space program" was a front for terrorism. Armed with a shotgun, Vertex rushed to the mountain to stop the terrorists. As seen in Vertex's promotional artwork, Vertex leaped into the base and shot Oman in the back of the head. Vertex then tried to stop the rocket launch, but The Visitor killed him to. Doctor Vinderman- the creator of this world- was dead. The Visitor reprogrammed the rocket's course. The whole island's population was watching. The rocket sailed into the sky and dropped its booster onto Anarchy Acres. Then, the rocket divebombed for Tilted. Just before impact- the Hop Rocks served their purpose. The rocket went through a rift-like wormhole. It bounced in and out of wormholes, tearing holes in the fabric of time and space. Finally, the rocket hit the sky and created an absolutely massive rift. This was the Rift that would decorate the sky for many months. The Rift grew and grew. It sucked up different items and threw in new ones. Both the beloved Tomato Head and Durr Burger head were whisked away into another world. The Visitor's work here was done. Chaos had arrived. The Visitor slipped into hiding. Many would say the bunker in Wailing. I say, look to the hints in Season 6. E9 is what the cube matter would spell out. E9 is home to an industrial park I call Icky Industrials. This is where The Visitor slipped off to. He remains here for the rest of the known story. The astronauts finally return to Athena. Their shuttle begins to burn up during reentry. The now jet-black shuttle hits a traveling Battle Bus on the way down. This bus crashes onto a mountain near Shifty Shafts. The shuttle then crashed into Anarchy Acres and wiped out the entire farm. Dark Voyager and Dark Vanguard died in the crash. Anarchy Acres needed to be rebuilt and Moniker and Fortune rebuilt into the Lazy Links country club and golf course. By this point, Raptor had dropped out of the Air Force and joined the Agents as Havoc. His dress uniform is the skin Royale Bomber. Detectives begin to investigate the Rift. Sleuth and Gumshoe set up a firm in Retail Row with rival Noir operating out of the seedy underbelly of Tilted Towers. Worlds Collide (Season 5) This is what came to Athena and what left when worlds did collide, thanks to The Visitor using the rocket to shatter time and space: * The Durr Burger head went to California. * The Uncle Pete's Pizza head went to ancient Mexico. * A Loot Llama went to Earth's far future. * A human tagger called Drift. * An ancient Norse village. * A chunk of the Californian desert. * Samurais from ancient Japan. (Shogun, Musha, Hime) * A demon from ancient Japan. (Taro) * Plague Doctors from 17th century Italy. (Plague, Scourge) * People from the 60's. (Far Out Man, Dreamflower) * People from the 80's. (Aerobic Assassin, Mullet Marauder) * A Ninja from the storm-fighting days of Earth. (Cloaked Star) * Bikers from Plankerton. (Backbone, Chopper) * People from the wild west. (Calamity, Deadfire) * A pilot from WWI Germany. (Sky Stalker) * Werewolves, and Vampires from a work of monsters. (Dire, Dusk) Smaller rifts appear- but unlike the one in the sky, they are not tears in space-time. These smaller rifts are instead sentient creatures- cleansers if you will that sterilize wounds in time and space. The Rift is obviously a very big wound in space-time and the little rifts are hear to heal it. Each rift is actually a butterfly-like creature as we later see during the final cube event. Over the course of Season 5, the rift butterflies silently heal the rift, hence why is shrinks as the season goes on. But you may ask, why do you teleport into the sky when you touch one? Well, this is because the butterflies are portals in themselves. They are healing the sky, so when you come in contact with one- it spits you out in midair because that's where its energy is being directed to. Drift was the first flesh and blood human to go to Athena, meaning he- and the others from the Rift- should bleed red blood instead of blue pixels. This obviously isn't part of those skin's designs for rating purposes. Drift tagged the Durr Burger before a rift sucked him and the head back to Athena- landing on a hill by Pleasant Park. The Norse village full of Vikings landed on a mountain and the desert was slammed on top of the swamp of Moisty Mire. These two new locations were Valhalla Village and Paradise Palms. The desert also contained an adobe down that I call Quaint Quadrant, a junkyard I call Desert Dump, and a race track that I dubbed Rowdy Races. Drift was quickly befriended by Brite Bomber- who he would later date as supported by multiple loading screens-, Rex, Tricera-Ops, and Cuddle Team Leader. They got some golf carts and took a massive road trip all over the island. This road trip was the main theme of Season 5. Season 5 was a break- the summer. It was the calm before the storm. Little storyline happened in Season 5 until its tail end when Kevin the Cube arrived. Before we get ahead of ourselves though, let's go back and answer the question on what's the deal with Drift's electrokinsis and that Kitsune mask. So, the mask Drift wears is a Japanese mask called a Kitsune mask representing a cat. The wearer is called a Kitsune and usually gains mystical abilities from said mask that increase over time. Drift's power set clearly is a direct pull from this myth as he gains more power as you level him up. So, this Kitsune mask from Japan is sucked into a rift and brought to the Enforcer prison. This is the Enforcer's first encounter with a rift and they know that The Visitor is behind this. Sending mask back through a rift would most likely bring it to where the rifts originated- Athena. This would most likely be where The Visitor would be. So, the Enforcers meld device to the mask that would send a homing beacon to them when worn. They then send the mask back through a rift and it lands back into Fortnite. Drift finds it and begins to wear it. Overtime, the device activates and begins to grant Drift mystical powers- manipulation of purple lightning. Note that nearly everything involving the Enforcers involves purple lightning. Drift's lightning being purple is not a coincidence. The homing beacon works by granting these lightning powers to the wearer. The unique energy signature alerts the Enforcers of where it is, so they can proceed in an invasion to catch The Visitor and bring him back to prison. Overtime, his powers grew greater and Drift became very powerful. He felt as if this power was corrupting his soul- as most Enforcer stuff corrupts those who come in contract with it. Drift chucked the mask through a rift, bringing its powers with it. This is why Drift doesn't wear the mask in later loading screens. The mask went back to Japan where it was worn. The human wearer gained these powers as well, and this is where the Kitsune legend originated from. It was just a Japanese cat mask until the Enforcers gave it power and Drift returned it to Japan where this mask became a legend of supernatural powers. By now, the rift is nearly closed due to the butterflies sterilizing it. But, the Enforcers have a different idea. They begin hopping through the Rift and returning lost items back to Athena. They return the motel sign, and bring an ancient Aztec city who worshiped the Tomato Head back to Athena. Apparently, the Tomato Head arrived in ancient Mexico atop an Aztec pyramid and they believed it to be a god. Many of the Aztecs came with the city, resulting in the formation of a Tomato-worshipping cult. This is why the Tomato Head gained his war paint. The only actual Aztec skin we get, however; is Nightshade from the Season 6 battle pass. Anyhow, the Enforcers had to wear specialized life support suits to survive in Athena's atmosphere and it is these suits that we see on the Enforcer skin. They need a full-fledged army to search every inch of the island for The Visitor, but at this point, the Rift is too small to send an army through. They can't make it grow, but they can hold it open. The Enforcers use some kind of tech to hold the Rift open so it doesn't finish closing. This resulted in the rift being a different shape and glowing purple for a short time. Purple lightning began striking down into the desert before the lightning condensed into a massive purple cube. The Cube was a high-tech Enforcer terraforming device. This is what the Enforcers sent down to begin their plan to catch The Visitor. The age of The Cube is here. The Cube spawned on a canyon height on the edge of the desert biome. The Cube had its own defense mechanisms to prevent it from being harmed. These countermeasures were electrocuting threats with purple lightning or pushing them off with extreme- and sometimes lethal- force. The Cube spawned in within the desert, and turning its travels- Brite Bomber touched it. The bolt released killed Rex but also showed Brite Bomber a dark reflection of herself. This showed her what she was becoming. She quickly was corrupted and became the evil Dark Bomber. She became a threat and Drift was sadly forced to kill his love. I'm not going to get into what The Cube actually did until the last paragraph of the Season 6 section. This is because it makes the most sense when all stated together. So, the Cube won't be mentioned for a bit. Darkness Rises (Season 6) Before we get into The Cube, let's talk about the main theme of Season 6- the Hunting Party. The previous Rift spawned in many monsters into Athena. Dire and his pack of Werewolves made Wailing Woods into their home. A Vampire called Dusk took up fort in the remains of Black Knight's kingdom, Spooky Stronghold- the name I call the haunted castle by Haunted Hills. In response to these monsters, a hunting party was formed. This party consisted of Fable, Spider Knight, Arachne, and Drift. Their base would be the now-abandoned rocket base, as supported by the spider-webs everywhere. These three heroic hunters would hunt the monsters and kill them before they would kill civilians. Meanwhile, in the middle of the desert, a llama ranch is run. The workers are cowgirl Calamity, Giddy-Up, Hay Man, and Straw Ops. Hay Man and Straw Ops- scarecrows- would go to Fatal Fields and establish a cult involving teddy bears. Anyhow, Giddy-Up chased fireflies that led him into Wailing Woods. Dire and his pack killed Giddy-Up. Wanting to avenge her fallen friend in righteous retribution, Calamity would join the hunting party. Fable ended up hunting and slaying the Werewolves, but she was ambushed and killed by Dusk. This left Calamity, Spider Knight, Arachne, and Drift alive. Dusk did catch Drift and bite him, turning him into a Vampire called Sanctum. Dusk and Sanctum would return to their castle. Now, a cowboy named Deadfire joins the party to help take down the monsters. Deadfire and Calamity go to Spooky Stronghold. Armed with a poisoned crossbow, Calamity shoots Dusk and kills her. Deadfire kills Sanctum- therefore killing Drift- by putting a pickaxe into his skull. All of these instances are seen in the loading screens for Season 6. So, now let's talk about the Enforcer's whole plan and what The Cube did from Season 5 through Season 6: The Enforcers need to catch The Visitor- who is hiding in Icky Industrials. They want to return everything to normal and catch The Visitor, so they hop through the Rift and return lost items back to Athena. They were suits because they can't survive in Athena's atmosphere. However, the butterflies are healing the Rift and it is nearly closed. The Enforcers hold it open making it glow purple. They send down The Cube from it and the Rift closes. The Cube lands on a canyon height in the desert. The Cube is a terraforming device to make Athena inhabitable for the Enforcers. This process would kill everyone in the end, but the Enforcers don't want to destroy this world- they want to fix it. So how does this work? Well we don't really see it because the Enforcers never complete their plan. So let's go over what their plan really was and how it should have ended. The Cube rolls around the map and prints one of seven Runes. These Runes form anti-gravity domes. These domes are incubators so the nearby land can terraform into corrupted grey rock- that of the Enforcer homeland. Small cubes form in these corrupted zones called Shadow Stones. When broken open, they turn the user into a spectral phantom that can phase through nearly anything. After the land corrupts itself, the domes fade away. The Cube ends up rolling into Loot Lake. It corrupts the water and turns it into a bouncy purple gel. The Cube sinks to the bottom and fuses itself to the bottom of the central isle. At the start of Season 6, darkness rises. The Cube pushes itself out of the ground, creating the floating island, leaving a rocky whirlpool in the now-dubbed Leaky Lake. A stormy maelstrom also forms around the island. The Cube's island floats over each Rune and activates it. Activating the Runes makes the Runes form their own energy which is shown when the bounce pits form. The Cube then floats over the final Rune and activates it. The other Runes then rise out of the ground and drift towards The Cube. The Cube then absorbs all the energy they generated to become more powerful. This energy condenses into purple blocks that grow all over the island. They turn the soil purple as the cube matter consumes a majority of the isle. When all the energy is expended, the Rune islands drop out of the sky. The Cube- fully charged- then floats to Leaky Lake. The Cube begins to pulse like a beating heart as it is supercharged with energy. The cube matter is arranged in a spire. Energy is focused through said spire, creating a sky beam that opens a portal in the sky. This portal goes to the Enforcer homeland, but they don't go through because the island is still largely unsafe. The Cube uses its excess energy to create a massive shockwave that causes the island to explode. Halloween was here and Fortnitemares had begun. The shockwave knocked a Battle Bus out of the air, causing it to crash at Lazy Links. When the purple lightning struck the bus, the bolt directly hit Deadfire- who was aboard. The cube lightning striking him directly would give him virulent powers. When the island fractured and exploded, it sent all that purple cube matter all over the island. The shards would embed themselves into the ground. The bus crashed near one of these shards. Deadfire- the lone survivor of the crash- stepped out of the bus armed with a single-action revolver. His eyes glowed green- result of his newfound powers. The shard began to spawn Zombies. These Zombies began to form in large numbers and attack Deadfire. He fended them off but these Zombies were spawning in army-size numbers all over the map- forming at every shard. Deadfire's skin turned blue, his hair white, and his eyes green. Green fire burned over his skin as he became a force to be reckoned with. He could project green flames from his hands- as seen in his Virulent Flames contrail. These made him an effective Zombie hunter. Deadfire would take a Shadow Stone and chain it around his back for quick escapes when the Zombies became to strong. The floating island was now fractured into several pieces with The Cube floating freely below- now spider-webbed with cracks. The hunting party had eliminated all the monsters but now had Zombies to deal with. They came down from their mountain headquarters to fight the Zombies. As seen in week 6's loading screen for Season 6, Deadfire and Calamity would stand on a rock surrounded by hundreds of Zombies and kill them all. An all-out-war between the people of Athena and Zombies had begun. The hunting party rallied the entire population to fight with them and the war reached its climax in the churning tides of Leaky Lake. As seen in week 7's loading screen for Season 6, the entire population charged into the lake to fight the Zombies as The Cube cracked overhead. Season 4's starter pack was called Wingman. If you look at his helmet, you see Maverick's trademark undercut peeking through. So, Maverick leaves the gang and joins Athena's Air Force. The challenge game deck in Playground actually has storyline relevance. The wooden deck is held up by fiery boosters and houses weaponized pirate ships and elaborate bases. Known as The Deck, the platform was created above the lake as a warfare tool. The Deck would be used to combat Zombies from the air. Wingman helped build this flying weapon. The Agents also developed androids called Archetypes that would be sent in to fight Zombies. The Cube began to shed its outer layers and melt. The molten purple goo fell into the whirlpool as The Cube died. The Cube event was about to begin. Most of The Cube had melted and during the final battle between the people and the Zombies, the Cube event occurred. The Cube dropped its inner core into the whirlpool just before the event started. The Cube then turned grey as it was dead. It began to spin rapidly before its hollow shell exploded, creating an blast so strong, it killed everyone on the island.